Ravenfire Ashe: First Year
by Fanfictions4everscar
Summary: Hello, I'm Ravenfire Ashe. My story is a long one, spanning all seven years at Hogwarts. But I never thought so many thins could happen in seven years, what with all the school work, relationship and friendship drama, my family drama, and Harry Potter drama that I somehow ended up sharing. Oh, and not to forget the prophecy... (rated T, but ratings will increase later in series)
1. Chapter 1

When the letter from Hogwarts arrived at Ashe manor, no one in my family was surprised…or proud for that matter. I was the daughter of the Ashes, an old wizarding family almost as prominent as the Malfoys. In fact, the Malfoys and the Ashes had been close friends for as long as anyone could remember. Draco, who'd grown up beside me and had been my best friend since birth, would be in the same year as me. Both of us were very excited.

Malfoy manor was quite literally my second home. I could come and go as I pleased, and the Malfoys always treated me like a family member. More so than they even did Draco. And more so than my family did me. The Malfoys were always there for me when my parents were not. In fact, I'd even taken up the silly habit of calling Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy 'mum' and 'daddy'. Even though the Malfoys were far from a perfect family, they were a godsend from my own.

Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was devoid of passion, but at least they did not constantly argue like my mother and father. And while Draco was often bullied by his father, at least he wasn't beaten senseless by him as I sometimes was by mine. The Malfoys became my escape. My sanctuary. And my parents never had a problem with it.

The less they saw of me, the better.

I suppose I might be giving the wrong impression. My mother loved me, and it was obvious when she was with me. It was just that she was pretty absent in my life. If she wasn't needed, she would have no problem leaving me by myself or with the Malfoys. She spent a great deal of her time in her make-shift potions lab. It had been her dream to become a professional potioneer, but since we were so wealthy, my father told her that getting a job wasn't needed. I find it hard to believe he wasn't more forceful about it, given his violent nature.

But I didn't need Mother or Father when I had the Malfoys.

"Hey!" Draco greeted, pulling me from my thoughts. I had just arrived in Diagon Alley, but he was already exiting Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Hi," I replied with a smile, "Where are your parents?"

"Father's next-door, buying my books, and Mother's up the street, looking at wands. Have you gotten your wand yet?"

"No, I just got here."

"You have money with you, right?"

I nodded, playing with the sickles and galleons in my pocket.

"In that case, I'm sure we can go around and get your things with you," Draco told me as we passed a shop that had several children crowded around the window.

"Wow!" I gasped when I caught a glimpse of the new Nimbus 2000 through the glass.

"I was talking to some kid as I was being fitted for robes, and I said that I would try to get Father to buy me my own broomstick this year. I bet he could buy you one too."

"I can buy my own," I defended.

"I know that," snapped Draco, "I just meant as a birthday present. It was only your birthday a few days ago."  
>"Thanks, but my parents don't want me to have one yet."<p>

"Then we'll buy your familiar."

"I have no problem buying my own animal."

"We didn't get you anything for your birthday."

"Your family threw the party! I should be offering to buy _your_ animal."

Every year, Draco and I had a summer party for both of our birthdays since they were so close together. His was at the beginning of June, and mine was at the end of July. The Ashes and the Malfoys alternated years that they would be planning, holding, catering, and paying for the party. And whoever threw the birthday party didn't have to throw the Christmas party.

"Hello, Raven," Narcissa greeted as Draco and I entered Olivander's.

"Mummy," I replied, smiling and receiving a hug as Draco walked over to the front counter.

"How are you, dear?" she asked, "Are your parents not here?"

I shook my head as she moved a stay hair out of my face.

"Pity. I love your parents dearly, but there are certain things they should not be absent for. I would have assumed that your mother would have made it at least."

"They probably just figured that you guys would be here. Besides, Mother is working on a new potion."

Narcissa nodded like she suddenly understood everything while Draco made his way over.

"Ten inches," he announced, "Hawthorne and unicorn hair. Go get yours, Raven."

I nodded as I crossed the small space to Olivander.

"Ravenfire Rose Ashe," he drawled, already pulling out several boxes, "I remember the very wands I sold your parents. Both elm…just like Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's."

The old man lifted his chin to gesture behind me at Narcissa and her husband, who'd just entered the shop. I turned around as he dropped the pile of text books into Draco's arms. I smiled at him before turning back to Olivander.

"Each has a different core, though, so I'll start you with a few different elm ones like I did with Draco."

I looked behind me again to see Draco whisper something to his mother before giving me a mischievous grin. Narcissa passed the message onto Lucius before leaving with Draco. I rolled my eyes and turned back once more to Olivander as Lucius moved to stand behind me. Within the span of about five minutes, he watched as I tried elm wands with cores of phoenix feathers, unicorn hair, Veela hair, Kneazle whisker, dittany stalk, Kelpie mane, thestral tail hair, troll whisker, and coral. I knew none of them were right for me even before I tried them out. They felt like any other stick I might find outside. I never felt that magical attraction until Olivander gave me the last wand of elm.

"Thirteen inches, elm, dragon heartstring," the wand-seller said, handing me a brown wand with leaves swirling around the shaft, "The core is the same as my own wand, renowned author Gilderoy Lockhart's, Professor McGonagall's, and I'm sure you've heard of Bellatrix Lestrange."

I'd never met Narcissa's sister, at least not that I remembered. She'd been put in Azkaban prison soon after I was born, but I'd heard plenty of stories about her. She'd been put on a pedestal by so many people that I could regard her with nothing less than idolization and admiration.

"Not to mention my own," Lucius chimed in, "In fact, the wood is the same too, as you've been told. The only difference between my wand and the one you're holding is that mine's eighteen inches long, which would be one of the longest ever recorded."

"Yes," Olivander agreed, "I still remember selling it to your ancestor, Brutus. It's a special thing indeed when a wand continues to live through the bloodline instead of dying with the wizard."

The conversation intrigued me, but I was eager to find which wand would be mine. And even more eager to find out where Draco had gone. I picked the beautiful wand out of the box. Predictably, everything about the wand was perfect. It felt right in every way possible, and apparently the two other men saw it also.

"I guess I'll wrap this one up then," Olivander commented, taking my gorgeous, new wand away from me. After thanking him and paying him, I turned toward Lucius.

"Daddy," I giggled my greeting and threw my arms around him. He rolled his eyes and didn't hug me back, but I noticed his slight smirk.

"I missed you," I continued dramatically, snuggling into his warm chest, "I haven't seen you since-."

"Yesterday," he interjected dryly as I stepped away.

"An entire twenty-four hours!"

"More like ten, as you left late last night. And you were sleeping for about eight of those hours."

I shrugged and chuckled lightly before turning serious.

"Where'd Draco go?"

"Can't tell you."

Olivander returned from the back of his shop with my wrapped up wand. I nodded in gratitude before following Mr. Malfoy outside.

At eleven years old, I was at normal height, weight, and shape for my age group. I looked like any other eleven-year-old, I noticed as I caught glimpses of myself in shop windows Lucius and I were passing. I had shoulder-length, brown hair and bright, green eyes. Nothing physically set me apart from any other kid in Diagon Alley. It didn't matter that I was a pure blood, that I was rich, or even that my wand was more beautiful than any I'd ever seen before. None of that mattered to me. The only thing that made me different on the outside was the cuts and bruises covered by my black jeans and cloak.

I sighed and continued walking. Along the way, we met up with Draco, who was poorly concealing something big behind his back. Narcissa walked next to him, carrying his books and his new eagle owl in a cage.

"What do you have?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, pulling the cage out from behind his back. In it was the most beautiful black and white horned owl I'd ever seen. My mouth dropped open as Draco handed me the cage. Then I started laughing.

"I hate you," I chuckled.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU LET THEM BUY YOUR OWL?!" my dad screamed, "YOU NEVER LET PEOPLE BUY YOU THINGS."

My father, Orion Ashe, had curly, black hair with golden, glowing eyes that seemed to analyze your every move. He was born in Ireland, while my mother was born in Australia. I'd grown up hearing both of their accents. Somehow, I ended up with my mother's. My mother, Aurora Ashe, had hair very similar to my own, but much longer with very dull, blue eyes. She sat in the chair across from me, next to my standing father. I trembled in my seat, but I knew better than to speak when being scolded.

"Your father just doesn't want anyone to think that we can't afford our own things," Mother added quickly.

"Shut up, Aurora," he spat. Mother dropped her head as Father continued his lecture. I kept my eyes trained on my feet and pretended to be contrite, but I wasn't truly listening. After a while, he whipped out his wand, getting my attention quickly.

"Father, please! No!"

"_Crucio_!"

I fell to the ground and cried out as jolts of pain continuously ran through my entire body. I kept screaming as I writhed on the floor. I'd never been able to become numb to the Crutiartus Curse as I was able to do emotionally with Father's physical blows. It felt like hours until the spell was finally lifted. When it was, I found that my nose was bleeding and Mother had left the room. I could barely see straight as Father left as well. Once alone, I dragged myself over to the fireplace. I crawled inside and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor," I croaked before dropping the powder. Moments later, I laid on the floor of their living room. Dobby, the Malfoys' house elf, came rushing up to me.

"Young Mistress Ashe! Are you alright?"

"No."

"Mistress Narcissa and young Master Draco are asleep," Dobby informed, "but Dobby will go and get Master Lucius."

I nodded as a headache slowly developed. Completely drained of energy, I closed my eyes and rested on the ground. When I heard the patter of Dobby's feet followed by the thud of Lucius' boots against the marble floor, my eyes fluttered open again.

"Daddy," I whispered as Mr. Malfoy scooped me into his arms. I always came here after my father punished me. I came other times too obviously, but I never needed to explain myself when I suddenly showed up at the manor bleeding or bruised...or too exhausted to move. The Malfoys knew what went on in the Ashe household. While they did very little to stop it, they were always there to comfort me or to provide protection when I needed a safe haven.

I slowly drifted to sleep as Mr. Malfoy carried me to the guest room. That was the room I always stayed in whenever I slept there, which was often. The room was basically mine. Conveniently, it was right down the hall from Lucius' office.

"Thank you," I breathed to him as he pulled the covers up around me.

I sighed as I felt him stroke my hair soothingly. No matter how out of character, I appreciated the gesture. A moment later, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>A month later, I was preparing to board the train to Hogwarts. That meant that I wouldn't have to see my father until Christmas! My mother was the one who took me to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with all of my school supplies and my owl, whom I'd named Fatigo. The original plan was to meet Draco on the platform, but Mother and I were running late. Not to mention, the platform was mobbed with people.<p>

"Just get on board," Mother told me, "You'll find Draco somewhere. I bet he's already on the train anyway."

"But you're going to lunch with Mrs. Malfoy, aren't you? I thought you two were going out for lunch."

"I'll find her once all these people clear out, but you can't miss the train looking for Draco."

Mother helped me haul my bags over to the train and pressed a kiss to my cheek before I climbed aboard. Without stopping to wave to her, I began lugging my things through the cars until I finally found Draco. Through the glass, I could see him sitting in the empty compartment, looking out the window frantically. When he heard the door slide open and closed again, I whipped his head around.

"Hey!" he greeted, relieved, "Mad out there, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I agreed, putting my stuff above our seats. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the raging sea of people on the platform. It wasn't long before two other boys entered our compartment.

"Hi," the taller one with dopey eyes grumbled, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"Guess not," Draco replied with a shrug.

"I'm Goyle," he told us, sitting down on the opposite bench, "And he's Crabbe."

"Draco Malfoy," he introduced, "and that's Ravenfire Ashe."

"You can just call me Raven," I added with a gentle smile. We sat in a moment of awkward silence until Draco broke it.

"What House do you think you'll be in?" he asked.

"Probably Slytherin. Parents were. Though, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw," Goyle muttered.

"No, I don't suppose anyone would, but imagine being in Hufflepuff!" Draco said, "I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Both nodded while I chuckled.

"What about you Crabbe? Crabbe…my great grandmother's last name was Crabbe. Irma Crabbe. Any relation?"

Crabbe nodded vigorously at Draco before announcing that Irma Crabbe was also his father's great grandmother.

"Well, then," Draco replied, "What would that make us? Cousins or something?"

Crabbe opened his mouth to respond when another student burst in.

"Have you heard?!" he exclaimed, "Harry Potter's on the train! Just a few compartments down!"

The student left as quickly as he came, but Draco and I weren't far behind. We'd been told many stories about Harry Potter. He was the one who made the Dark Lord disappear, which likely caused my father's violent bitterness according to Mother. We only wandered down the corridor for a moment before finding the compartment.

"Is it true?" Draco asked the unfamiliar boy sitting in it with black hair and glasses, "They're saying all down the train that this is Harry Potter's compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," Harry responded, looking over at me and the two other boys who trailed after us.

"I'm Ravenfire Ashe," I introduced, "And that's Crabbe and Goyle."

"And my name's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

The red-haired boy in Harry's compartment tried to cover up laugh, but it didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" he snarled, "No need to ask who you are. All Weasleys have red-hair, freckles, and seven more children than they can afford. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families have it better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but it was completely ignored.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

My jaw dropped slightly. I had to give this new kid a lot of credit. Besides me, no one would have dared say anything like that to Draco. I found a smile spread across my face before I could help it. Then Harry's eyes met mine, and he returned the small smile.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."'

At the same moment Harry and Ron stood up, I stepped in front of Draco. Maybe it was to protect him, but maybe it was also to protect Harry.

"Say that again," Weasley growled, getting right in both of our faces.

"Back off," I spat, pushing him away from us, "He says stuff like that sometimes. Just deal with it! If you touch him, I'll break your nose."

"Yeah, Ron," Harry began, pulling him back, "Don't worry about it. He's not worth it. I know you're much better than him, anyway."

Reluctantly Ron stepped back, and Draco began to push past me for Harry, but I shoved him out of the compartment. Once we were alone in the train corridor, I turned on Draco.

"You idiot!" I almost yelled, "Our fathers would both kill us if they find out we got in a fight on the first day of school. We're above that anyway, right? Let's just go back and buy some sweets and talk until we get to Hogwarts, okay?"

At first Draco didn't move, but then he turned back towards our compartment. Following after him, I watched him get more and more frustrated with every step he took.

"You know, it's a mystery that the Weasleys never ended up in Hufflepuff," I whispered to him, trying to cheer him up. Then, I saw a smile slowly spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we arrived at school, we were led into a huge room with a ceiling that looked like the sky. We were to be sorted in the Great Hall by a talking hat. Since my last name started with an A, I was one of the first to be sorted.

"Ashe, Ravenfire!"

I made my way up to the hat. I could almost feel it thinking as it moved atop my head.

"Please, god, not Hufflepuff," I whispered under my breath.

"Hufflepuff girl?" the hat laughed, "Yes, you're very loyal, but Hufflepuff is definitely not for you. And while you're smart and creative like a Ravenclaw, the real struggle is between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have quite a bit of courage in you."

"There are brave people in Slytherin, and you just said I also have intelligence and loyalty in me too."

"I guess what we really need to decide is if you'd like to follow your legacy…or not."

"My family? They were all in Slytherin."

"Yes, yes. You're family, but I'm talking about the prophecy. The one everyone knows about but has chosen to keep secret from you. It will lead you to great power. But power, this power, comes at very great a price."

"What about Draco?" I asked thoughtfully.

"What about him?"

"What side do I pick to keep him?"

"I cannot tell the future, girl! However, I think if Draco is truly your top priority, taking the Slytherin route would most likely be the wiser choice."

"Then that's what I'll do."

"SLYTHERIN!"

A great roar came from the Slytherin table. Apparently, I showed much potential…or they knew what I didn't about the prophecy. Or maybe they just knew about my wealthy, powerful background. Either way, my welcome into the house was more than I could have hoped for. I skipped over to the table and sat in an empty patch so Draco could sit with me.

About ten minutes later, he was called up. The hat had barely been placed on his head when the hat called out Slytherin. With a smug smirk, he headed over to me. So far, everything was going perfectly.

* * *

><p>Most of the first week flew by quickly. A good amount of my classes were extremely interesting, and Draco was in almost every one since we were in the same house. On Friday, however, our first potions class took place, and we were displeased, to say the least, that we'd be taking it with the Gryffindors.<p>

Potions was in the dungeons, nearby the Slytherin common room, so Draco and I walked together after breakfast, and then sat side by side in the classroom. Crabbe and Goyle had taken to following us around, basically being our shadows. We didn't really mind, especially since they didn't say much, but I wasn't very close with them. For the most part, they sat behind us, laughing quietly as Snape began to pick on Harry Potter.

As every other teacher had done, Snape gave a speech that quickly outlined what we'd be learning throughout the year…if we were capable, of course.

"Potter!" he snapped suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir," answered Harry after the girl sitting next to him shot her hand up in the air.

"Tut, tut," Snape replied, smirking, "Fame clearly isn't everything."

I grimaced as he continued his onslaught of questions. Draco's bullying was almost acceptable compared to this, especially since he was a student instead of a teacher. My best friend shook with laugher next to me, but I couldn't help feeling bad for Harry.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape continued. The girl beside Harry had suddenly risen to stand. My cheeks heated in embarrassment for her.

"I don't know," Harry responded, obviously growing tired of the game, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I sighed. While the exchange did offer some form of entertainment on the first day of school, it was just a time-waster for me. I would rather be learning, not watching Snape terrorize Harry. Finally, after the deduction of one measly point from Gryffindor, we were able to truly begin the lesson. Draco and I were paired together to make the Cure for Boils. Because our lives were so closely connected, we didn't have anything new to tell each other, nor could we gossip about the other students when they were seated so close to us. But we made our potion in relative silence until Snape came over to us.

"Look," Snape interrupted the class, "at the perfect way Malfoy and Ashe have stewed up their horned slugs."

I blushed and silently continued working as the entire room glanced over to us. Surprisingly enough, I hated attention, but luckily it only lasted a few seconds before two Gryffindors' cauldron melted. Snape scowled over at them while their potion oozed all over the floor. We quickly stood on our stools as the liquid flowed past like lava. One boy had to go to the hospital wing because some potion had splashed onto him.

But all in all, the class was very unproductive. Yet, it was completely entertaining.

"I don't know whether I'll like it or not," I told Draco as we made our way back to the common room, "Maybe it'll get better as the year goes on."

"Agreed. I wonder how any of those Gryffindors get anything done in their other classes. You were brilliant, though. It's a mystery you're not in Ravenclaw."

"Me? What about Hermione?"

"No kidding," he scoffed, "Standing up in the middle of class? Maybe I shouldn't have expected anything else from a mudblood. Anyway, at least you're smart _and _attractive. Her hair looks like there should be squirrels living in it."

"Maybe that's how muggles keep their hair, and she doesn't know any better."


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later, Draco and I sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when hundreds of owls flew in through the rafters. I recognized Fatigo immediately as he flew over to us with Draco's owl, almost as if they'd become best friends as well. As both landed, I grabbed the big, lumpy envelope from Fatigo's mouth. As I broke it open, he began nibbling at my bacon.

"Mother says hi," Draco read from his letter as he bit the head off of a chocolate frog, "So does father."

"My parents say hi too," I replied, letting my eye scan over the parchment in my hands.

It basically said that they missed me and couldn't wait to see me during the holidays. They congratulated me on making Slytherin and asked about my classes. They also sent several pumpkin pasties (my absolute favorite). And when I say 'they', I really mean Mother. Father had always seemed to hate me. He was starting to become hostile towards mother too. In fact, he seemed to dislike everyone except the Malfoys or his other death eater friends. As I'd been told, that's why he was so sour. Mother said he was a different person before the Dark Lord fell.

"Have you heard," Draco interrupted my thoughts, "that we have to take flying lessons with the Gryffindors too?"

"Ugh," I groaned, "Thanks for reminding me. Why can't we have a class with Ravenclaw or something? At least then we'd be guaranteed to get something done."

"I know," he agreed before glancing at the Gryffindor table and squinting, "What's Longbottom got?"

"Who?" I asked, following Draco's gaze. There was a chunky-looking kid holding up a glass ball that seemed to captivate everyone. The ball filled with smoke before turning a bloody red. Draco laughed.

"It's a Remembrall," he stated, standing up, "Let's go."

I quickly gathered my stuff and followed him over to Longbottom. As we walked by, Draco snatched it out of the kid's hands. Harry and Weasley were both on their feet in an instant, but luckily Professor McGonagall appeared just as quickly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Longbottom whined.

"Just looking," Draco snarled as he dropped the glass orb on the table and walking away.

"I've never seen one of those before," I commented once we were out of the Great Hall.

"That's because the people we associate with are too responsible to need one."

"What does it do?"

"Tells you when you've forgotten something," Goyle, who'd been following us with Crabbe, interjected.

"You think you know more than me?" Draco challenged, turning to look at him.

"No. I just used to have one…lost it though."

* * *

><p>Later that day was our flying lessons. It was a beautiful day with a light, warm breeze. It was beginning to cool down from summer, unfortunately. It would be autumn in a flash. I loved summer, and while autumn was enjoyable, it just took us closer to winter.<p>

All the first years had looked forward to flying lessons since the beginning of the year. Almost all of them bragged about flying prior to school as well. I almost knew Draco's story by heart, he told it so often, and not a word of it was true. But I couldn't talk. I made up stories too. However, while Draco always seemed to be narrowly escaping muggle helicopters, I would be flying through an enchanted, green, and luscious forest while dodging tree after tree. The difference between us and the others, though, was that we truly had flown before. Over the summer, Draco and I took turns on his father's old broomstick. We only flew around the house once or twice; nothing like the stories we told.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" asked a woman with the eyes of a hawk and short, gray hair, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!"

The Gryffindors that just arrived quickly darted to a space beside an empty broom. Excited, Draco and I had arrived early and were already standing next to our brooms.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch ordered. As everyone obeyed, Draco's broom shot straight into his hand, as had mine and Harry Potter's. But as I looked around, I noticed that we were among the few who were holding our brooms already. Even Hermione's hadn't done more than roll around. I waited for at least five minutes until everyone was holding their broom. Then, our teacher showed us how to mount them. She walked around, checking our hold, but she stopped in front of Draco.

"Your grip is wrong," she informed, showing him how to fix it.

"Impossible. I've been doing it this way for years!"

"Well, then you've been doing it wrong for years."

Once she moved on, I began giggling. In response, Draco scowled and elbowed me playfully.

"Now," Madam Hooch called, "when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three, two, one."

But Longbottom was already in the air. Draco and I watched in awe as he rose about twenty feet in the air.

"Come back, boy!"

Draco's mouth curved into a smirk. Suddenly, Longbottom tilted forward, probably trying to land, but ended up slipping off the broom with a thud and a crack. I watched as Draco bit his lip to keep from laughing, but I didn't find it funny. Neville, I think his name was, got up and was ushered to the hospital wing for a broken wrist. I didn't know whether to feel bad for him or to be annoyed because this was the second wasted class period. As soon as they were gone, however, Draco started chuckling.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" he asked the class.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped an Indian girl as some other Slytherins began laughing. Pansy Parkinson shot a snarky response back to her, but I was watching Draco's eyes, which were fixed on something in the grass a few feet away. He darted forward and scooped it up before I could even realize what it was.

"Look!" he said holding it up, "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran got him.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry snarled. Draco glanced over and smiled mischievously.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about…up a tree?" he sneered.

"Draco, just give it back," I sighed, but he didn't listen. Instead, he mounted his broom and took off. He hovered above us and called for Harry to go and get the Remembrall.

"Draco, come down!" I yelled, "It's not worth it! You'll be expelled!"

At the same time, Hermione had been trying to convince Harry not to take Draco's bait, but it was useless as he took off also.

"Boys," I huffed in annoyance.

"Tell me about it," the girl next to me agreed, "My name's Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Raven Ashe," I replied, shaking her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but there was a collective gasp from the class as Draco threw the Remembrall.

"Damn, Draco," I muttered under my breath, charging towards him as he landed. He watched as Potter flew, trying to catch the glass ball. I started to yell at him, but I got distracted watching Harry as he grabbed the orb out of the air and zoomed back into the grass. Most of the class cheered, but one solemn voice cut through the crowd.

"Harry Potter!"

We all turned around to see Professor McGonagall. She stumbled over her words, which seemed out of character, but eventually told Harry to follow her. After they left, I turned back to Draco, who was smirking triumphantly.

"Do you think he'll get expelled?" he asked.

"Maybe," I answered before anger took a hold of me, "What is wrong with you?! You could have been getting expelled too. Or you could have been joining Longbottom in the hospital wing."

"Aww, were you worried about me?" he teased, smiling. I whacked him on the arm.

"This isn't funny. You could have gotten in serious trouble."

"Just calm down, Raven. I'm fine."

I scowled at him and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco asked as we passed the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall after the flying incident, "When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry responded.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only…no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

I was about to jump in and tell Draco to back off when Weasley responded. It was a horrible idea, the wizard's duel, but Weasley made my blood boil.

"Of course he has," the red-head snarled, "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

"I am," I growled, stepping forward. Something about the Weasley angered me. I couldn't explain, I just despised him. Perhaps it was the way he treated both Draco and I with such hatred.

"Midnight alright?" Draco jumped in as Weasley glared at me, "We'll meet in the trophy room. That's always unlocked."

As we began to walk away, I turned to Draco.

"Don't do this."

"I don't want to talk about it with you. And you're one to talk, volunteering as my second."

"You would have chosen me anyway, and I only did it because Weasley was being a jerk. We shouldn't follow through with it."

"Don't you have homework to do?" he asked, trying to get me off his back. I was a little hurt, but I understood. He didn't want me to truly leave him alone. He just wanted me to quit bothering him about his feud with Harry. The only way to really do that was to get rid of me for a while. So, I sighed and nodded before heading off to the library. Maybe this would give him a chance to think it over and decide he wasn't going to attack Harry in the trophy room.

"Raven!" someone called behind me when I was halfway up the stairs. I turned and saw Hermione almost jogging to catch up with me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I overheard what's happening between Malfoy and Harry."

"I'm going to try to talk Draco out of it later. He wants to be alone for now. Besides, he can be very hard to convince sometimes."

"I know the feeling. I've already spoken to Ron and Harry, but I don't think they'll change their minds."

"Well, if they're caught dueling, they'll get expelled for sure."

* * *

><p>"Draco, please! It's not worth it!" I told him back in the common room, "If you're even caught out of bed, Slytherin will be docked tons of points. Not to mention what'll happen if you get caught in mid-duel."<p>

It was eleven thirty, and Draco was on his way out of the common room. I desperately followed him, trying to get him to stay.

"You can't go without your second," I said stubbornly, stopping where I was. Draco had ultimately been ignoring me, but as I stopped following him, he whirled around to face me.

"What's wrong with you?" he snapped, "You're pathetic, backing down from a fight. You don't have to be such a coward."

"Shut up, Draco. If we go, we'll get caught and lose House Points. Harry and Weasley are going anyway. Why not just let them go and lose Gryffindor House Points?"

Draco stopped to think about it for a moment. He knew I was right…he just didn't want to admit it, at least not eagerly.

"You know me," I continued, "Would I ever back away from a fight unless it was the smartest choice?"

"I guess not," he responded, a little smirk spreading over his face, "Fine. Let them lose their own House Points."

* * *

><p>The next day, we sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Because of our late night, Draco and I were both really tired, as were Harry and Weasley. I was right, they had gone out the previous night, but somehow they hadn't lost any Points. Hermione had told me when she thanked me for keeping Draco in the common room. I didn't tell him, though, because he'd just get angry. I was sure he'd find out soon enough. But then the owls came with the mail, and Draco caught sight of the large, long package for Harry.<p>

"What's that?" he snarled more to himself than to me, "It can't be a broom."

"Be careful, Draco," I sighed, buttering some toast, "If you're not careful, your skin will turn green like the Wicked Witch of the West."

But Draco hardly heard me as he got to his feet and walked over to Harry. I quickly collected my things and scurried after him. We ran into Harry and Weasley as they were exiting the Great Hall. We stood in the entry way when Draco snatched the package out of Harry's hand.

"That's a broomstick," he confirmed after feeling it and throwing it back, "You'll be in for it this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed to have them."

I could feel the jealousy too. Draco and I had dreamed about flying and playing Quidditch for as long as I could remember. But I wasn't going to blame and bully Harry for it. In fact, the less I thought about things that made me jealous, the better I felt. But of course, Weasley had to rub it in.

"It's not just any old broomstick," he gloated, "It's a Nimbus 2000. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy? A comet 260? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

I had to admit, over the first few weeks, despite my indifference towards Harry and growing alliance with Hermione, I was really starting to hate Weasley with a passion.

"Shut up," I snapped, "You couldn't even afford half the handle. You have no room to talk."

"Yeah, I suppose you and your brothers would have to save up twig by twig," Draco added. Weasley, who was visibly itching to fight us, opened his mouth to respond, but Professor Flitwick appeared.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he asked.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Draco tattled, reminding me a little of the way Longbottom whined when Draco took his Remembrall.

"Yes. Yes, that's right," Flitwick mused, "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus 2000, sir," Potter answered, "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

I watched Draco's mouth drop open before he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it!" growled Draco back in the common room, "They break the rules all the time! They should be expelled by now, but they just keep getting rewarded!"

I sighed, remaining silent. I didn't know how to comfort him, and honestly, I felt the same way. It wasn't fair that the trio could do whatever they wanted without suffering any consequences.

"It's not like he can fly better than me or you. It's only because a teacher caught him breaking the rules! It's not fair," he went on, getting angrier the more he spoke.

"He isn't any better than you, Draco," I told him, standing from the leather chair I was sitting in to meet him as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"I know," he snapped, but I could tell he wasn't convinced. His ego had taken a serious blow that morning. In fact, his ego had been slowly tortured throughout the entire year so far.

"What does he have that you don't?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. You have more money and better friends. He lives with muggles, and his broom came from a teacher. We have enough money to buy the entire school new broomsticks. Not to mention the people he's friends with. He's only got Weasley. And did you see him bragging today? Maybe he's only Harry's friend to help his own reputation. Besides, he only met them this year. You've known me your whole life."

"You're right," he agreed, stepping forward and pulling me into a hug. I immediately stiffened from the suddenness. I had given many hugs to both him and his parents, but this was the first time anyone had ever initiated a hug with me. Once I got over the shock, I relaxed and hugged him back.

"I'm lucky to have you," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Since we were little, mine and Draco's favorite holiday had always been Halloween. At Hogwarts, it only got better. We sat at the Slytherin table and chatted with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle while we stuffed our face with cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and several other foods made largely of sugar. That night, at the feast, Draco's world somehow didn't revolve around Harry for once. In fact, everything was going perfectly until…<p>

"TROLL!" Professor Quirrell exclaimed, running into the Great Hall and right up to Dumbledore, "Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know…."

The entire student population sat in complete silence as he fainted, but that set off the burst of chaos. Kids were running and screaming everywhere. Even Draco yelled and got up. But even amidst the terror, my curiousity was sparked. I'd never seen a real troll, only pictures from books. The hall was pulled back into silence by purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand.

"Prefects," he said calmly once he had everyone's attention, "Lead your Houses back to your dormitories immediately."

"But ours is in the dungeons!" whispered Pansy.

However, no one seemed to care as the pandemonium continued suddenly and the students flocked towards the doors.

"Wait! Draco!" I yelled over the roar of our peers.

"What?!" he screeched back, eyes alive with panic.

"I wanna see it."

"Are you crazy? It's a troll. It'll kill you."

"I've never seen one before. Don't you want you see it?"

"No!"

I sighed and grabbed Draco's sleeve. Ignoring his protests, I dragged him out of the throng of people down an empty corridor.

"If we get in trouble, I'm blaming all of this on you," Draco whispered vehemently, "This is awfully out of character for someone who snaps at me when I even attempt to break the rules. The only reason I'm even with you is because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shut up, Draco."

"Didn't Quirrell say it was down in the dungeons anyway?"

"Yeah, but everyone's down there now. We'll be corralled into the common room if we go with everyone else. Let's just wait around up here for a little while until everyone's cleared out."

Draco walked around with me through the dark, hauntingly empty corridors until I stopped suddenly, feeling the ground beneath my feet tremble. We stood, frozen a few feet away from the corner, but we didn't dare move closer because we knew what was around it. As the first foot of the huge troll emerged from around the bend, my heart leapt.

"Raven! Come on!" Draco whimpered. He tried to be quiet, but his voice echoed through the hallway, and the troll turned its large eyes on us. I turned towards Draco and started to sprint the other way, but the troll was faster. He scooped me off the ground before I'd taken two steps. Draco whirled around in horror.

"Raven!" he shifted his feet anxiously. He wanted to help, but I knew he was scared.

"Go! Get out of here," I told him, but he wouldn't leave me.

"Tell me what to cast," he said as he pulled out his wand.

"Umm…" I looked up at my robes, which were hanging towards my head since I was upside-down, but from the position I was in, I couldn't reach my wand. I thought quickly for a spell that Draco knew and that could get the troll to drop me, "Rictusempra?"

Draco immediately cast it at the beast, and it hunched over, laughing loudly and holding its sides. As its hands moved, it dropped me. I tucked in my head and somersaulted as I hit the ground. I was up in an instant and running with Draco. The corridors blurred past us as we sped away from the beast. We sprinted down to the dungeons, which had thankfully cleared out, and we stopped to catch our breath.

"That was close," I mumbled. I expected Draco to be sour with me after I'd almost gotten both of us killed, but he was laughing instead.

"That was fun," he replied.

"You were scared," I accused, "You should have seen your face."

After we'd recovered and taken time to ridicule each other, we continued into the common room. Too exhausted to crawl up the stairs to bed, Draco and I laid down on the leather couch in front of the fireplace.

"Best Halloween ever," I whispered before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you excited for the holidays?" Draco asked me in potions class one day. I shrugged.

"There's ups and downs," I responded, huddling closer to him around the warm cauldron. It got cold in the dungeons during the winter.

"I'm excited to see your parents," I went on, "And I'm looking forward to the Christmas party. I'm just scared to see my father again."

Draco nodded, clenching his jaw slightly. I knew he understood and felt bad, but instead of talking it out or comforting me, he turned to pick on Harry.

"I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home," he commented. I wasn't sure if I should have felt comforted or offended by what he said, so I just shrugged. I realized that if Harry or Weasley were in the room, I was barely even alive to Draco. Maybe that was the true reason I was tired of his bullying…because I wished that I could be the center of his attention like I used to be.

After potions, I walked with Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco through the corridors until we came to Hagrid, who was carrying a Christmas tree to the Great Hall. Unfortunately, we were going to have to pass Harry and Weasley, who were talking to him.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to be polite as they took up the entire hallway space, but then Draco chimed in.

"Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to become gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose. That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used to." I rolled my eyes. Yes, I hated Weasley too, but this bickering was wasting my time. Still, I found myself shoving him away as he lunged at my best friend. Weasley pushed himself off the wall and glared at me as Snape approached us.

"WEASLEY!" he began yelling.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid interjected, "Malfoy was insultin' his family. And he wasn't the only one fightin'. Ashe shoved him into the wall."

"Miss Ashe was obviously only trying to defend Mr. Malfoy. And regardless of whether or not he was provoked, fighting is against the rules. Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

* * *

><p>Once we were on the train and away from Harry and Weasley, Draco seemed less stressed. In fact, we didn't talk about them for almost the entire ride. Instead, we joked around and talked about everything we would do over the next week or two. It wasn't like Draco had suddenly forgotten all about them. He was just a little less obsessed when they weren't in our presence. But as we got closer and closer to platform 9 ¾, I began to feel nervous.<p>

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, noticing my shaking hands.

"Fine…I'm just worried about my father."

"Just look forward to the Christmas party. And remember, when things get bad, you can always come over our house."

* * *

><p>Every Christmas eve, the family that didn't throw the summer party would throw a Christmas party. It was always the best party of the holidays. The one day of the year that I could forget everything that troubled me. Father even usually left me alone on that one day. This year, the Ashes would be hosting. I knew from her letters that Mother had been planning very hard for at least the past month, so I was confident that it would be a good party. She even wrote about a potion she'd concocted. It was a mix between fruit punch and the Elixir to Induce Euphoria.<p>

Finally, as the train pulled into the station, we collected our things and got off. We found our mothers easily since only about half the school had come home. I did sort of feel bad for the people who couldn't go home over the holidays, but I also understood that there were many circumstances that prevented it. But honestly, even if I had the choice, I would put up with my father for the party.

"Hi!" my mother greeted, rushing to give me a hug, "I want to hear all about your first semester."

As she stepped back to look at me, she noticed my uneasiness. She was my mother, and I could see she loved me very much, even if I didn't see her very often. But she was afraid of Father too, so she often didn't step in while he was beating or yelling at me. And she felt guilty because of it, but I didn't blame her. I didn't want her to interfere if she would get hurt.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said, eyes clouding over with tears. She didn't like seeing me scared of the man she'd married, "You're not in trouble for anything, so it should be safe to go home."

We both knew that Father would find anything to start a fight with one of us if he was in the right mood, but I just smiled and nodded. That was not a conversation for now. I stepped away and turned to greet Narcissa.

"Hello," I muttered, giving her a hug. I avoided calling the Malfoys mummy and daddy in front of my real parents.

"Hello, dear. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Oh, haha, your mother didn't tell you yet. The four of us are going to go out to eat in celebration of your first semester at Hogwarts. We're going to a very nice restaurant."

I let out a breath and let myself relax. I had at least a couple hours until I'd see my father again. Besides, if Narcissa thought it was a nice restaurant, then I was really in for a treat.

* * *

><p>"There was a troll," Draco shared over dessert. After we talked about almost all of our classes and classmates in great detail, we ordered a cauldron cake to split. The entrée and appetizers were both amazing. This was one of the nicest restaurants I'd ever been to.<p>

"In one of your classes?" asked Narcissa, "Aren't they rather big? I suppose there are certain trolls that aren't too large."

"I think it was a mountain troll, and it was huge! It broke into the school during Halloween," I clarified, "I thought we were the only two students that actually saw it, but then I heard that some Gryffindors had lost points trying to fight it."

"Potter and Weasley," Draco spat, "They deserve worse than a few deducted House points. Potter even made it on the Quidditch team as a first year. And Weasley attacked me today!"

"Well, dear," my mother said, "People like the Weasleys don't like people like us because they're jealous. As for Potter, he was born with undeserved luck. I know it isn't fair, but he'll always be given special treatment. Try not to let it bother you too much. We all know that our families are better than theirs."


End file.
